onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mugiwara Franky/Archive 13
Actually Tip brought them in for episodes, but I started using them for other things once I cracked how to use them myself (took me an hour). :-) One-Winged Hawk 06:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Tip brought in tabbing... Redesigned the forums (I didn't know myself what to do with them)... Tip has certainly made the rest of us look a lot less useful huh? Lol. One-Winged Hawk 06:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) A Wiki-Wide Mistake Escuse me. Mugiwara Franky? Are you the head admin of the One Piece Encyclopedia? If so, I must bring something to your attention. I am Cyberweasel89, head admin of the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki, the "serious fan version" of the One Piece Fanon Wiki. I would say the most major difference is that we all can speak English on OPFFW, but we also follow a format and a code of quality. It has come to my attention that your Wiki has a grave mistake present that severely lessens the quality of your Wiki. Thsi mistake is present in almost every article, save for a few. As such, it would no doubt require a massive amount of editing to correct. As much as I would like to say I am only doing this for the quality of the One Piece Encyclopedia, I must admit that this mistake also affects my own Wiki. If you would like to hear me out, I would be happy to inform you of this grave mistake. I would rather not waste your time by telling you without permission. Rest assured, it will not be a long explanation. Thank you for your time, and I hope to hear from you. Please contact me via my Talk page on the One Piece Encyclopedia. --Cyberweasel89 03:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Allow me to explain. :In several articles, you have a box in the lower right corner that says "Write the fanon", with a link just below that. This link either leads to the One Piece Fanon Wiki, or it leads to the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. Which Wiki it leads to tends to vary according to the article. But the link always directs to an article on either Wiki that is the same as the article the reader is currently viewing. For example, the One Piece Encyclopedia article for Monkey D. Luffy would have a "Write the fanon" box with a link to the Monkey D. Luffy article on the One Piece Fanon Wiki or the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. :While I appreciate the links to my Wiki, the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki, I must point out a grave mistake. I am not sure whether this mistake is due to lack of research, or whether it is simply due to a misunderstanding. :But I must regret to inform you that all such "Write the fanon" links to the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki will always be dead links regardless of how much time passes. The reason is simple. :As per my rules, enacted since the conception of the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki, "canon" articles are not allowed on the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. So a "Write the fanon" link to the Monkey D. Luffy article on the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki will always be a dead link because there will never be a Monkey D. Luffy article on the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. :I suppose it is an understandable mistake, considering the nature of my Wiki's opposite counterpart, the One Piece Fanon Wiki. But as "oppposite counterpart" implies, we are very different from them. I suggest you correct this mistake. It looks very unproffesional to have so many dead links littering the great One Piece Encyclopedia. :Thank you for your time, and I hope to hear your decision on this matter. :--Cyberweasel89 15:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) event and fight pages Is it possible to lock this pages to force the users to discuss the guidelines first. Angel and myself asked it but it's not comming and Joekido just added to the mess by recreating the Events page. It starts to be a bit crazy Kdom 05:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :No one is listening to the request of the concerned editors and no one is tackling the page problems, I'm giving these pages until Monday after that I'm just putting them on Pages to be Deleted. Then we'll see what happens once thier on the page. :The reason why they exist is because we never had guidelines to prevent them and thus we can't get rid of them on anything bt "the problems with them are too huge". And I must say I'm at the very least not a happy puppy with how the lack of resolution is continuing with everyone ignoring the pleas to C and D so we could get it all together. IF the other editors want them to stay, then they've got stop and think this over and to be quite frank, they were worthy of deleting the day they were created and that is half the problem. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Deleting some temp pages Please delete Forum:Test1, Forum:Test2, Template:RuxaxTest, Template:RuxaxExperimental, Template:Forumheader2, Template:Forumheader2/Candidates for Deletion. These are pages created by me for test purposes or by mistake. They are not needed anymore. Ruxax 12:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Someone made me notice of vandalism performed by 205.202.120.216. Also he reverted them back, maybe it should be worth checking he does not do it again. Kdom 21:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You can add User:XxchoppyxX to the speedy ban list, check the . Kdom 18:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you noticed Angel post in the banned section. But judging from his last contributions, something has to be done. Kdom 06:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Stelly Can you remove the shameful 'Romanized Name:' from Stelly’s page? No Japanese name no romaji is the basic rule. If one editor added something that is against the rules and the user already warned not to do that multiply times in the past then you should do something else instead of lock the page. Tipota 04:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I reloaded a new picture for Stelly: , it has no more watermarks. Can you please put it in the page? Yatanogarasu 18:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : I've upload a new one completely: . It has no watermarks to begin with. Can you consider using it? Yatanogarasu 20:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) So, why exactly has the page been locked? It didn't seem like there was about to be an edit war over the uploaded pictures or anything, at least not to me. Just wondering is all.DancePowderer 05:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Pages to delete Please consider deleting of some pages: * temp: Forum:Test3, Forum:Test4 * spam: Milsonsungthepirateking * remainings of events/fights pages: Maxim Battle, Usopp vs. Luffy I also nominated several pages in recent posts in Forum:Candidates for Deletion. I believe some of them don't even need a discussion. Ruxax 15:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) If it was possible to diminish the number of the that would be great too. Kdom 20:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I have renamed a lot of image with their actual name (ships, whitebeard commanders portraits...). The old files can be deleted. Kdom 17:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :It seems I forgot to change a page when I renamed one of the files, could it be possible to restore File:Edward Newgate Back.jpg instead of File:16-17 Edward Newgate.jpg‎. Thanks Kdom 05:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Toggling It seems the toggling feature is missing in the wiki Common.css. I think it would be good to add it (Tipota is also interested, Cf our respective talk page) as it looks much friendlier to use than the current NavFrame. What is your opinion ? Kdom 18:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Also it seems we need some quick speedy ban action, unfortunatly... Id does not seem to work (Cf some tests). I'm afraid I don't know much how it works either. Maybe asking someone like Tipota or Ruxax. Kdom 17:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Volume covers I am changing them because the original files were tiny, and unlookable to people that would want to see the full details.I am merely replacing with larger versions. Genocyber 00:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Volume covers How does it slow down the page? All of them are thumbnails unless clicked on. Genocyber 00:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Covers Why is it a problem to use raw scans of chapter covers, on their respective pages, before a picture of higher quality is available? It lets fans see the image, even in lower quality, than having to trawl through the internet. Sables 08:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Contribution Awards? Have you ever trialled a contribution award system here? If not I think it's at least worth a shot, and it would be fun. Sables 12:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) delete category Please delete : all pages from it were moved to correctly spelled Category:Non-Canon Templates. Ruxax 19:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Kuma The Revolutionary I have removed all references of Kuma being a revolutionary, as it as of yet unconfirmed whether the figure in the new chapter is Kuma. Have I done the right thing in this case, or should I return all the pages to their original states? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 00:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought the same too when I first saw the panel (I uploaded the picture of him and made a blog post about it) but I assumed we couldn't write it down as fact unless it has been properly confirmed. Would you like me to revert all of the changes I made? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 00:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Minor Weapons Page Minor weapons, such as T-Bone's Sword, Helmeppo's Swords, and Kaku's Swords, are pinned for deletion and what not now and then. What should we do about these pages? Should we focus in deleting them, redirect them, or what else? Yatanogarasu 01:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You got it bossman, I'll revert it all now SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 01:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sabo's death I get the feeling that people are going to argue that Sabo died or not. According to here, the majority shows he died, so should we classify him dead? I know, this is the Bellamy thing, all over again. Yatanogarasu 03:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :While we're at the subject, what about all these characters listed in this section? How exactly should we classify them: dead or not, based on common sense, rather than wait for Oda? Yatanogarasu 03:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) New theory on the dead Since nobody in the series specifically stated that Bellamy or Gin died, that's why we don't classify them dead. But now Sabo is considered dead by Luffy and Ace, and Dogura himself said so specifically, surely we have to take their word and consider him deceased. Yatanogarasu 20:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : How about if by the end of the flashback Sabo's death is not confirmed, we just say he did die? Yatanogarasu 01:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Help with email Could I maybe get some help with this? Thanks. The Pope 02:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) New categories I created 2 new categories: and Category:Flashback Introduction. Can you please help with putting these categories in the pages that require them? There is just too much for me to do alone, and I think I may miss many. Also, can you spread this request to the other users? I don't know if there is a method to mass-send this message to everyone, rather than repeatingly type this message out people by people. Yatanogarasu 10:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) "Bramenko" Discussion Nobody responded so I want to link you to it. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Bramenko Also which one of my comments inflamed the argument? SeaTerror 19:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) The last one is completely justified when she says something like "Plus, The Pope, you flat out admitted you have an emotional stake in this word, I don't think you're able to be objective in this matter and accurately debate it." Also I don't really see how the second one is inflammatory. SeaTerror 23:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) It was either dead even or Translate it winning by 1. I was just pointing out the stupidity of saying something like she said. SeaTerror 17:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Exactly how was what I said malicious? It's not like I'm swearing or calling people idiots or something. SeaTerror 17:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hancock Superhuman According to this blog, people has voted that Hancock has , but they keep taking it off the list in the people with such strength. How can we resolve this matter once and for all? Yatanogarasu 05:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Nakama I pretty much said what I had to say on the matter, thats the thing. Remembering to previous experiences, now would be the time to call the topic to a close and weigh up the pros and cons and draw a conclusion... You have a poll, time to close it, give 24 hours for final thoughts and votes to be made and then declare "no more votes" to be made. Alternatively... Remember the time I did a "right to edit other editors messages"? Or whatever I called it. It listed different scanrios when and where editors were allow to edit others spellings (presonnel talk pages, dicusion pages, documented sections, etc, etc). It means the debate stays open a while longer, but it would allow for a very fine tuning of ideas on WHAT overall everyone wants. *Like should we should Nakama for Luffy's crew? *On chapter titles? That sort of thing. One-Winged Hawk 15:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Page restoration Is it possible to restore the talk page of the Strawhat Clothing article. I would like to put it in the Forum, since I forgot what was its conclusion. When I think about it, it would be a good idea to generalise that (ie move the talk page to the Forum) for archive purpose, especially when there is a debate. Kdom 06:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Given Buh last comments, is it possible to do it. I think the page in question is . Kdom 17:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Another Request Can you add this code tr.high-light{ } tr.high-light:hover{background-color: #E0E8FF;} .high-light tr:hover{background-color: #E0E8FF;} In the MediaWiki:Common.css. This will not affect any current table but you can use it in table and you can highlight a table row when you mouse over it. You will see the results below (if it works). Highlight highlight Highlight highlight 1 2 -Tipota 01:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! 15:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC)